Seeking Solace
by Super Reader
Summary: Kuki is dumped by her boyfriend. Can one of her friends comfort her? number 5 of the 100 Theme Challenge. 34


_This is number 5 of the 100 Theme Challenge. It's probably not as good as Numbuh 212's but I'll give it a shot... oh yeah. I own nothing.  
_

_Seeking Solace _

"We're through." The voice was quiet yet it seemed to ring out like a thousand drums.

Kuki Sanban or Numbuh 3 stood as if she had been struck. She wasn't hearing this.

"But... why?" She asked looking confused.

"Look Kuki. You're cute. You're nice and you've got a great personality it's just. Well... I like someone else." The boy, Greg Jones, said sighing. "We can still be friends."

Kuki shook her head. "Not now. Maybe some time in the future but not now. You're right. We're through. Through with any contact whatsoever. For the time being." Kuki added as an after thought.

"Goodbye Gregory." She said shortly before turning on her heel and walking down the hallway.

It wasn't until she was in the girl's bathroom that she allowed her eyes to fill up with tears.

"At least this time you have a good reason to cry." Kuki said bitterly splashing cold water on her face.

"Numbuh 3? Are you ok?" A voice said concernedly.

"Hi Abby." Kuki said without looking at her best friend.

"What's wrong gurl?" Abby asked putting a hand on her friend's shoulder.

"Greg... he... he broke up with me." Kuki said the tears spilling over.

If Abby hadn't been wearing her big red hat then Kuki would have seen her amber eyes darken with anger. None of Kuki's friends had ever liked Greg but they had put up with him for Kuki's sake. Now the jerk went and dumped her!

Abby's grip tightened on her friend's shoulder.

"Well to heck with him. He dumped ya and doesn't deserve ya. Ya deserve MUCH better than him." Abby said fiercely.

Abby would have gone on but the school bell rang, signaling the end of lunch break.

"We can talk later." Abby said before leaving the bathroom frowning.

Kuki took a deep breath, put on a fake smile and left the room.

Later that night Kuki was sitting on the tree house's living room couch, waiting for Abby to come home.

The phone rang shrilly and Kuki jumped.

"Hello?" She asked putting the phone to her ear.

"Hey Kuki. Numbuh 5's got a few things at home to take care of and mama won't let her leave until she finishes them. Can ya talk to someone else? Or wait until tomorrow to talk?"

Kuki frowned.

"I... I guess I can wait. Thanks anyway Abby."

"No problem." Abby said gently before hanging up the phone.

Kuki got up and trudged slowly to her room. She had been hoping to talk with Abby before bed but it didn't look like that was going to happen.

As Kuki passed Numbuh 4 or Wally Beatles's room she paused. There were thumps and bangs coming from it. Also very faint heavy metal music. Numbuh 1 never let Numbuh 4 blast it anymore.

Kuki took a gulp, lifted a hand and knocked gently on the door. She knew she had to talk to someone. So why not Numbuh 4?

The faint music stopped and Numbuh 4 opened the door.

"Hey Numbuh 3. What's up?" He asked trying to keep the surprised look from his face.

"Hi Wally. Can I come in? I need to talk to someone and Abby's not here."

Wally opened the door wider and allowed the Japanese girl to enter.

"Sure." He said as Kuki stepped in.

"What's wrong?" He asked after closing the door.

Kuki sat down on the edge of the wrestling ring bed and Wally sat next to her.

"Well... you see... I had something happen today." Kuki mumbled.

"Um... I had something happen too." Wally said not at all sure where this was going.

"But mine was really bad! Greg broke up with me." Kuki said, the tears starting in her eyes once again.

Wally clenched his fists. That jerk! First he got Numbuh 3 and then he dumped her? Numbuh 3 was the best! How could anyone dump her?

"Oh." Wally said dumbly.

"Um... you aren't over him yet then?" He asked.

Kuki sniffed. "I keep telling myself to forget him but I just can't. I mean we've been going out for 6 months! Now he says that he likes someone else."

Wally's clenched fists became tighter.

"Abby says he doesn't deserve me." Kuki sighed.

Wally suddenly had an idea.

"She's right." He said and Kuki looked at him.

"If that Greg guy dumped you like that then he obviously doesn't deserve you. You don't deserve to be treated like that. Anyway I'm sure that you could get the heart of any guy you wanted." Wally said hoping that he wasn't giving to big a hint.

Kuki looked thoughtful.

"What do you mean?" She asked looking closely at the Aussie.

"Well look. The Kid, Numbuh 30C and King Sandy all liked you." Wally said.

_And I do too. He added in his head. _

Kuki brightened a bit.

"Yeah! You're right Wally! Thanks! I should just forget about Greg. He's not part of my life anymore." Kuki threw her arms around the blushing boy.

"Thank you Wally. You helped a lot." Kuki whispered.

Wally gulped and put his arms around the girl.

"Oh and Wally?"

Wally looked at her.

"When you said I could get ANY guy did you mean you too?" She asked softly searching his eyes for the answer.

Wally flushed and looked away.

"Well... eh... maybe?" He stammered.

Kuki raised an eyebrow at him.

"Come on Wally. Tell the truth." She said sternly.

Wally sighed and looked at her.

"Alright then. Yes I did mean that you could get my heart too if you wanted." He said.

Kuki smiled for the first time that day.

"Then... I'll say something." She said.

Wally waited as she brought her lips to his ear.

"I... I think I love you Wally." She whispered.

Fireworks exploded in Wally's world. She loved him! Numbuh 3 loved _**him**_! Kuki Sanban _**loved **_him!

"I love you too Kuki." He said hugging her tighter.

_Well? _

Kuki settled her head on his shoulder.

"I'm glad." She said smiling.

Wally smiled.

"You know this almost makes me glad that Greg what's-his-name dumped you." He said.

Kuki grinned. "Me too Wally. Me too."

And with that we see a young couple embracing on a wrestling ring and we know that a sad beginning ends happily.


End file.
